Run Away
by Losingmymindnotmyheart
Summary: Read the one in the Story please. Cause i'm no good at writing ones in these small constricted boxes...
1. Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. As usual. Oh the humanity.

Draco: ever think about going out for theatre?

Frozen flames 16: shut up.

Summary: Okay this is a Ginny/Draco Fanfic! Not Harry/Ginny! Just decided to clear that with everyone really quick. Well Harry likes Ginny and came back for her, but Ginny doesn't like Harry. She's still got very strong feeling for Draco, her ex. Well Harry's not going to be the only she has deal with. But just about everyone else too. Rated M: for future things….

On her broom bored out of her mind going to Hogwarts, Ginny sighed. Ginny Weasley was counselor at Hogwarts. (A famous witch and wizardry school.) She missed her friends desperately though.

Ron, Ginny's older brother, was now a training guard for security trolls. So she saw him now and again. Hermione was an Auror at the Ministry, and rarely had time to see her family, and much less her sister-in-law, and Harry, well no had heard from Harry in months now. He'd come to pay her a visit right before going on so 'trip' for Dumblemore last June. People were starting to worry.

Once more Ginny sighed. She hated to admit it, but she was lonely.

As Ginny entered Hogwarts, she got the eeriest feeling that someone else was in the building. That feeling was confirmed when she heard a very loud crashing noise in the distance. She went down the hallway quietly, wand ready. As she crept down the hall in the direction of the noise, she saw a man with a security outfit on underneath a suit of armor.

She ran to help him up. "You really should be more careful, sir." She said, mumbling a spell to move the heavy armor. Then offered a hand to help him up. When she saw the face she gasped. "Harry?"

"Hey." Harry said, dusting himself off. "I meant to surprise you."

"Oh, I got a surprise alright, what are you doing here? When did you get here? And why the bloody hell haven't owled any damned body?" Ginny said. Well more like yelled actually.

"Uh, I'm the new security guard here, two days ago and I can't say for the last one." He replied in fairly calm voice.

"Oh, well that just explains everything now doesn't it… Note my sarcasm." She said, and then shook her head. She should be ashamed of herself. She'd been worrying about him for months, and now when she finally sees him, she bites his head off. Really smooth. "I'm sorry Harry, give me a hug." She said embracing him. "I've missed you." She whispered.

"I've missed you too, Gins." He whispered back. Then pulled away and looked her up and down. "What is this?" he asked with a smile, point at her new choice of dressing. She'd gone from baggy tomboy clothing during the summer to… well he certainly wasn't complaining.

"Oh, Luna took me shopping earlier this year, and wouldn't let me buy anything baggy. So here I am." She said, turning around in a circle to show her tight jeans that had the Baby Phat sign on the butt pockets and a shirt that said. 'Are you interested…? That makes one of us…'

"God, bless Luna." Harry mumbled.

"Huh?" She said looking up.

"I said… oh hell, I said God bless Luna." He said. Ginny laughed.

"You are bold Harry, you are bold." She smiled.

"Well, then let me be a little bit more bold. How about you go to dinner with me to night. I'll even take to an Italian restaurant." He offered.

"Italian, oh that's cheating. You know that I can't say no to Italian food, clothes, men…" She started to ramble on.

"Okay, I get the point, Gins." Harry said rather loud.

Ginny looked up at him. "Sorry, I'd love to go. Give sometime to get ready, though. Okay?" she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and walking away.

"Uh, okay." He mumbled; hold his cheek like a love struck 17 year old.

Prima Bella's

"This is beautiful." Ginny said, taking the seat Harry had just pulled out.

"You're beautiful." Harry whispered kissing her softly on the neck.

"Harry, contain yourself." She giggled. When she really wanted to say, _'Put your dick back in your pants, and get some new lines!' _ But she decided to keep that portion to herself.

After they got their food, Harry started telling one of his boring ass Quidditch stories. She'd been there, she didn't need to hear them again, but she was getting free Italian so she dealt with it.

After a point she started to tune Harry out and look around the room with her eyes. They stopped when they met an interesting pair of silverish blue ones. Then she starts to think of who she knows with those eyes. _Not Mione, her eyes are brown, and Ron's are hazel. Hmm…_ her eyes widen. Letting herself lean back, to see the rest of the person. _Damn it!_

It's her ex. Draco Malfoy. He merely smirked at her shocked face. She looked away quickly, but as though she was being forced she looked back. He smirked once more.

She decided that it was time to interrupt Harry.

"Uh, Harry, I'm sorry to interrupt you… _Not really._ But I'm so tired and I really should be getting back to check my room for messages." Ginny said with a bit of a yawn.

"Huh, oh sure. Let me get your jacket." He said getting up.

**A/N** Alright, that's the end of chapter one! Tell me what you think when you review. (Cocky I know.) Well was this good. Next update will be soon.


	2. My Magic

**Disclaimer**: I don't S&$! Or in the basic this all belongs to the great writer of Harry Potter.

Draco: I'm telling you, the theatre is calling to you.

Frozenflames16: And I'm telling you, shut up…

Draco: That just cold hearted. I mean come on; I'm trying to give you a compliment.

Frozenflames16: No your not. You're trying to insult me on the low.

Draco: That too……

Chapter 2: My magic…

_Regular POV_

"Hey Gins, you remember how we used to race down this alley when it was empty and late night?" Harry asked randomly.

Ginny looked at him from the corner of her eyes, and then rolled them. "You just like it is now?" She didn't mean to have an attitude when she said it, but something about Harry lately just seemed to rub her the wrong way. Maybe she'd just grown out of Harry's ways, or maybe there was something honestly different about him. Who knew? Who cared? Not her.

"You ready?" Harry said. They had stopped suddenly. Ginny groaned inwardly. Damn her head nodding! She knew what was about to happen, and personally she wasn't in the mood. Still she'd already agreed.

She looked down at her skirt and murmured something. It changed into a pair of pants. Harry gave her a funny look. He'd always hated how she changes things with her wand less magic.

She just gave him a pretty smile and knelt into runners' position. She felt a little childish doing this, but no was around and it was quite funny to watch Harry try to keep up.

In a slight distance she could here Harry say go. She just ran as fast as she could. Which seemed to be pretty fast. After a point she knew that she was going to beat Harry and just turned around to show off.

She looked at Harry huffing and trying to keep up, and he wasn't doing as bad as he used to. He wasn't to far away. She could see him glaring as she shouted for him to hurry up.

Suddenly the glare went away. "Look out!" Harry yelled. Ginny turned around and almost came face to face with the wall. Instead apparated right before she hit it.

_Ginny's POV_

I could hear Harry yell look out just as I turned. I screamed just as I was about to hit the wall, but it just seemed to pause; in the middle of my throat. Then it came out clear as day. But it just echoed out. The were no walls just trees, lots and lots of trees…

"What the…" I mumbled to my self. Looking around. Then I realized that I must have been in the forbidden forest. Had I apparated before I hit the wall. That was probably it. That's not what scared me though. It wasn't the first time that I had apparated without even trying. What scared me was that I kept doing it. It was like my magic had a mind of its own.

When it senses I'm in danger it does something about. Like that day I was almost attacked, when I was leaving that club.****

**_Flashback_**

Even Hermione had found it a little strange. We'd been about to get in the car. (I don't like flooing everywhere, it's just boring.) And this a broke looking 15 year old came up to us asking for some change. I gave him a couple bucks, he smile and said thank you. Then ran off.

Hermione just smiled and shook her head. She always liked it when she helped out people. Then another man came up. This was a grown man, and he didn't look to broke, just drunk.

"Hey you got some change for me too." He slurred. I didn't want to be mean some I simply shook my and politely said no.

"Lying ho, I just saw you give that little, little punk some cash!" He looked angry now. I gently backed up, signaling for Hermione to put her wand away.

"Look sir, I'm real sorry, but I gave my last couple of dollars to the little boy. I really am sorry." I didn't want to hurt this idiot, but I was running out of room. Finally my back hit the wall.

"No where else to go." He sneered and reached an alcoholic smelling hand towards me. Then without even saying anything he went as stiff as a board. Fell over on his back. Eyes looking at me in fear. I exhaled deeply.

"Thanks, Mione." I said stepping over him, and got into the car. Hermione got in the car right after me. Still just staring at me, I turned and looked at her. "What?" I said.

"You know I didn't do that right?" I just looked at her.

"No, no I didn't." Was all I could say.

_**End Flashback**_

I'd been walking this entire time. Back to Hogwarts I hoped. When I saw the astronomy tower. I almost fell out in relief. I was so tired, and just wanted to climb into bed. _With Draco…_ I stopped. I couldn't believe I'd just thought that. Now I know I needed rest. _ Or maybe you just need to get laid._ "Oh shut up." I said to myself out loud, and continued walking to Hogwarts.

By the time I got to my room I barely stand. I closed my door and went to my bed immediately. Kicking off my shoes, I looked at my clothes and mumbled something again. They changed into a pair of shorts and a sports bra. I hated wearing to much to bed. Made me over heat.

I lay back on the pillows, and sighed in comfort. Then turned on my side and screamed…

**(A/N **You know you hate, and if you don't then hell I do… Anyway… What you think, I know it took me for to get this up but, hey with vacation and school going up on after another, it isn't easy. Anyway as you can see there is something a tiny bit odd about Ginny. But you'd love to know what… TO BAD. Got to read the story and find. Much luv to youse. Drop me a review. Oh and I'm looking for a beta reader. Cause I'm not that good at spell checks. I mean just think of it. You get to read the story before it's posted. Email me and let me know!)


	3. A small chat, a big slap

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. So for my sake to don't sue. My momma wouldn't kick my arse…

Draco: Your mama scares me.

Frozenflames16: My momma scares everyone.

Draco: Was that supposed to comfort me?

Frozenflames16: No not really…

Okay quick recap. Ginny was racing Harry and almost hit a wall, but apparated just before she could. The problem is that she didn't mean to apparated. Though I'm sure that she isn't complaining. She figures that her power has a mind of its own. That's only a small part of the story. She goes back to her room and is about to go to sleep. She turns on her to get more comfortable and…

**_Chapter 3_**:A small chat, a big slap…

_Ginny's POV_

I screamed at the top of my lungs, but the person quickly put their hand over my mouth. "Shh, Ginny. I don't want Potter to realize I'm here." There person hissed.

I squinted in the darkness. Underneath the hood of the cloak, I could see the shine of those silverish gray eyes.

I reached my hand up and pushed the hood back. I let out a sigh when I was assured that it was Draco. Then I pushed his hand away and sat up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped. Backing up so I was out of his reach.

"Lying here, and get yelled at by you." He replied, not even cringing at my snapping.

I glared. I hated the fact that he always had some little come back for everything I happen to say. I got off the bed and walked to the door. "Out." I said as firmly as I could manage. I didn't really want him to go, but I was still angry with him, even if it did happen almost five years ago.

"You really want me to leave Gins?" he asked, all the sincerity in the world in his eyes. I just stared at him. Every part of me wanted to scream 'no stupid!', but I kept my ground, and simply nodded my head.

He shrugged and got up. "I just came here to talk." He whispered in my ear, before walking past me.

The scent of his smell and feel his brushy whiskers drove me insane. There was no I could let him leave now. I grabbed his cloak arm, and pulled him back. Bringing him deathly close to me. I backed up slightly. "Sit down." I said quietly, making sure not to look him in the eyes anymore.

"As you wish." He whispered. I knew he was smirking without even looking at him. I slapped myself mentally and wanted to slap myself physically for not letting him leave.

He sat and I took my wand off the table to accio a chair over to me. But he'd already down. That was Draco's wand less magic, or part of it anyway. He could move things without a wand. At first it freaked me out a bit, but I got used to it pretty quickly when we were dating… me and Draco dating, oh my, that was something to talk about.

"Why?" he said. I looked up, giving him a funny look.

"Huh?' was all I could think of to say, I'd been so deep in thought that I hadn't been paying attention.

"That what you thinking wasn't it, why didn't we work out?" He said. I nodded. I had been thinking that at the moment, but I was defiantly about to.

"My guess is because we didn't talk enough, and we took a lot of guess on what the other was feeling." I said, I didn't really want to argue with Draco, cause on some level, I guess I did still love him.

"What did you think I was thinking half the time?" he asked, he seemed pretty interested, so I decided to go on.

"I thought that maybe you felt like I was trying push my friends on you to much and that I didn't give you enough time with yours. So I decided to back off a bit." I said, doing my best to watch his expressions. He seemed like he agreed, but there was no actual way to be sure to he said something.

"Well part of that's right. In all honesty I don't ever want to get know potter of the weasel, and I can live without getting to know Dean… especially Dean." He said after a pause.

Draco had never really liked Dean, because on some crazy level he thought that Dean liked me. When in truth Dean was simply joking around and being his usual flirty self and it was Harry he should worry about. But Draco already hated Harry enough; I don't think that he needed anything else to hate him for at the moment.

I went back to listen to Draco. "See the truth was I was slightly… jealous of Dean and Potter. **(Ron's her brother so he can't really be too jealous of him.) **I mean you were always with them and I couldn't just go up to them and say back off. That would have started suspicion. And seeing how the war was going on at that time and my father was on the evil side, you and I couldn't put our relationship right out there. No matter how much we did want to." He said. I nodded.

"So that's why you seemed to push me away so much. Cause you didn't want any problems." I said.

"Or for you to get hurt." He said quietly. I nodded, then stood up and walked over to him. He looked up at me, and I smiled… then smacked that hell out of him, and went sit down again.

By the time I sat down, he was rubbing his cheek.

"What the fuck was that?" He said. He seemed more confused than pissed off, but he was certainly pissed off.

"A warning." I said simply.

"A WARNING! A WARNING FOR WHAT!" he was yelling now.

"No need to yell…" I said. He opened his mouth and I put my hand up to silence him. He closed it instantly, and glared. "Like I said, no need to yell, just listen. That was a warning to let you know, that if you ever do anything like that again, this time… I am going to beat the hell out of you." I said gently. "Do you understand?" I asked.

"What do you mean this time?" he said more calmly.

"I mean that we're going to try this again. We're older and smarter, and maybe we'll get it right this time, and if not then at least I know that I'll be getting a good lay for a while." I said semi serious and straight faced.

"I've rubbed off on you way to much for your own good." He said shaking his head.

"So do you understand?" I asked again. He nodded. "Beautiful. Now you either sleep here or go back to wherever you live now, but I'm going to go to sleep, because I've had a long day and am very tired." I said. He nodded again. Then mumbled something. Before I could protest I was floating over to the bed.

Once I was next to him, he simple leaned over me and kissed me gently. "Good night my, beauty." He whispered, and left my room with that.

"Good night, Draco…" I whispered drifting off to sleep.

**(A/N **It was more of a bring Draco in chapter. Harry's not going anywhere though. I mean he still has so many problems to cause. Him and Pansy both. That's right Pansy is coming. So look out for the next chapter. Cause if I can I'm going to keep my chapters going like this. At least until school starts the 7th anyway. Tell me what you think in a review please. Much luv!


End file.
